


Feathers

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Captivity, Established Relationship, M/M, Transformation, Whump, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Maybe Krogan shouldn’t have ignored the pain in his back, because now he’s definately regretting not doing that.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I was really tired so yeah sorry about any mistakes.

Fireballs whizzed passed Krogan’s head, and he looked up to glare at his attacker, scowling. His back gives another painful, nagging throb. The man grimaced in pain, but he ignored it. It would go away. 

The dragon riders began closing in. 

What if they could tell he was distracted?

Krogan shook his head, growling loudly.

“No-“ he whispered. “I’m not distracted.” 

The pain continues to swell until it’s absolutely horrible. Tears begin to collect in the corners of his eyes, and he gasped sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.

That’s when it hits him.

More pain, this time blazing across his side. He can’t scream, he can’t cry for help, because it’s not long before he’s swallowed into a void of nothingness. 

Krogan awoke to muffled voices and hazy shapes dancing in and out of his line of vision. Dirt and grass is underneath him, and he swallows thickly. 

_ “Can he hear us?” _

_ “I think he’s waking up,” _

He groaned loudly, his pupils sluggishly dilating to cope with the low amounts of light.

Faces come into view, and so do other sensations: his arms are bound behind his back, and are pressing against something soft, and yet wet, damp and slimy. 

He can feel his hands against the material; it’s a part of him. 

Slowly, he tries to sit up, and the things underneath him stretch and flare out. 

They shakily fold up again, and the only thing Krogan’s hazy vision can focus on is the inky, black feathers pressing against his arms.


	2. Astrid

Next thing he knows, is that he’s tied up even more uncomfortably. He’d fainted from shock, apparently, and now, he was tied up like a present- arms bound tightly behind his back, and hooked to chains. A collar around his throat, restraining him to the back of his cell, and, not to mention, his legs were chained together.

He groaned softly, opening his eyes. 

“You seemed quite distracted, Krogan.” The voice comes from that blonde girl, and Krogan slowly looked up at her, blinking dazedly. “Although I guess can clearly see  _ why _ that is.”

She stepped towards him, and the limbs flared out defensively, trying to make himself look larger. He does the same with himself; puffing his chest out and hissing loudly.

He needed time to adjust, but he doubted that he would be given the time to do so. Not here. Not now, with this rider. 

The young woman pulled her axe from her back, and then loudly rapped the blade against the wooden bars. 

His ears ring, and he leaned forward in his bindings, chains rattling with the motion. 

“Don’t,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Please.” His vision spun with shadows, and he squeezed his eyes shut, moaning thickly at the feeling of bile crawling up his throat. 

The noises pounded into his skull for what seemed like hours after the woman had stopped her incessant banging. 

The blonde shook her head.

“No.” The door to his cell is forced open, and she stormed into the room, shutting it behind her with another crash. 

He heard the young woman lean her axe against the door, as she strode over to him, her footsteps soft against the floorboards. She stopped in front of him, and then, the sensation of her fingers running through his feathers tingles up his…  _ wings _ ? 

Krogan slowly opened his eyes, and they went wide with horror. 

_ ‘Please stop- _ ‘ he whimpers internally. He tried to squirm away from her, flaring his wings and fluffing them out, trying to make her  _ stop _ .

“You’re only making yourself more soft,” she purred into his ear. “I might want a few of these for a pillow. They are very, very nice.” That’s when her fingers twisted in some of the down lining the top of his wing, and then she pulled.

Krogan bit down on his lip to make the scream trying to crawl up his throat go away. He retracted his wing to hug it close to his body, eying her like a hawk would a rabbit, only the hawk was in the place of the rabbit.

“You’ve tried killing us on multiple occasions.” She growled, running her fingers along the top of his wing, the touches gentle and trying to be soothing, despite Krogan knowing full well that they weren’t in no way friendly.

Suddenly, her hands are grasping at his throat, and squeezing.

He gasps for breath, his wings flapping like that of an injured bird. He can’t fight her off! 

“Let…” he wheezed, squirming. “.... Go”

Black dots begin swimming through his vision after a few minutes, and it’s only then that the blonde lets go of him.

Krogan is left wheezing and panting. His wings drooped bonelessly, as he stared into her cold, calculating blue eyes.

Then, she smacked him across the face, earning a sharp gasp from him. 

“I also have a little gift for you,” she stated, her face gaining a small, false smile. She turned around, and began to dig through an assortment of items that Krogan had been too hazy-minded to notice.

When she turns back around, she’s holding a riding bit. But, it’s different. It’s more human-sized, and it’s got a flat, metal hoop on the inside of it. Tiny barbs edged the top of the metal hoop.

Krogan yanked his head back, away from the woman, his eyes blowing wide.

She stepped towards him, and smiled.

“Don’t worry,” she intoned. “It will only hurt if you talk.” 

‘ _ That doesn’t make it any better! _ ’ He screams internally, shaking his head, wings flaring. In the little bit of sunlight streaming into his cell, the feathers flash from black, to a dark blue- a sharp, iridescent hue that took away from their inky blackness.

The blonde moved towards him, and yanked his head into her stomach. He was tall enough to reach her navel when sitting down, but this doesn’t stop him from trying to twist in her grasp and snap his teeth around some of her flesh. 

Her hands are not at all gentle when they affix the bit onto his head. 

Then, she lifted his head, and slid the bit down his nose, and into his mouth, with the barbed comb of the hoop digging into his skin as it went. 

Once it was inside his mouth, however, the constant digging of the barbs into his tongue made him want to scream.

He yanked his head away from her before she could even finish affixing the bit onto him, snarling loudly through the bit. 

“Don’t make it harder on yourself.” The blonde grit out, her hand found its mark on his cheek again, and he gave a sharp yelp of pain, which only made the barbs in the bit dig into him more.

She yanked him forward by his shirt this time, and then began to apply a third strap that buckled to the ones that were above his ears, and connected to the loop that held the other straps in place. 

When she was done, she pushed him away.

“There.” She stated. “You look much better like that.” 

She then grabbed her axe, and walked out of the cell, slamming the door shut, leaving him alone, his mouth open at an uncomfortable angle due to being unable to close it. 

He swallowed thickly, and he finally let himself drift back into the void.


	3. Fishlegs

_ Feathers. _

_ It was raining feathers.  _

_ Krogan glanced around his surroundings, his eyes glazed and slightly confused. Holding out his hand, a feather fell into his palm. It quickly shriveled from white, to black as soon as it touched his skin. _

_ Wind whispered through the trees around him, blowing cold, bone-chilling air into him. He was ice cold. _

_ “What-“ he wrapped his arms around himself, while the pain began to resurface in his back, and he shifted around, giving a snarl of agitation.  _

_ “No-“ he started. “No-“  _

_ The pain simply continues to blossom and spread, and he dropped to his knees, clutching the feather in an unforgivingly tight grasp. _

_ Thin slivers of cuts open in his back, and a clear goo began to wet the back of his shirt.  _

_ Feathers began to fall from his back. _

_ Krogan bolted awake in his chains with a yelp, his eyes wide and pained. Blood started oozing from his mouth due to the bit’s barbs digging into his tongue.  _

_ “Bad dreams?” Krogan glared outside his cage, at the face that stared back at him, a nasty smile etching their face. Viggo? What was he doing here? Did he come to rescue him?  _

_ The wooden cell door is pushed open, and Viggo moves into the cell.  _

_ “Look at you,” he purred. “So helpless, like a bird who can’t fly.”  _

_ Krogan’s wings stretched out behind him, and he snarled through the bit, sending spittle at Viggo’s feet.  _

_ The other man laughed.  _

_ “Oh how… pitiful.” Viggo intoned, as he stepped up so that he could glare down at him. Then, his chin was grasped onto roughly, jostling the bit in his mouth.  _

_ Krogan whined in pain, his eyes watering slightly.  _

_ “You think someone is going to come save you, don’t you?” Viggo purred, as he lifted Krogan’s chin. “What a wonderful thought, Krogan.”  _

_ Krogan blinked slowly. _

_ “But we all know that no one is coming for you.” Viggo cocked his head, his remaining eye tracing Krogan’s wide-eyed expression with a form of cruel glee.  _

_ “You’re replaceable.” The burned man hissed. “You know it, I know it, everyone knows it.”  _

_ Krogan’s eyes welled with tears, and he shook his head. No, he wasn’t replaceable. _

_ “You well know that Johann has already found someone who won’t fail him like you already have. Drago has done the same.” Viggo got into Krogan’s face. “So why don’t you just accept your fate?”  _

_ Krogan shivered at the rancid smell of doubt that clung to Viggo’s shadowy breath, as the man pulled down his bit, allowing him to speak. _

_ “I- I’m not useless!” Krogan stated. “I’m not worthless! You need me!” He blinked quickly, while Viggo simply chuckled. _

_ “Are you?” Viggo asked. “You are just like your men to them. To us.” Viggo gently ran his fingers along Krogan’s chin, running his fingers through the hair of his beard. _

_ “We don’t need you, Krogan.” He hissed. “No one does.”  _

_ Viggo stood up, crossing his arms across his chest, as a smirk crawled across his lips.  _

_ “So why don’t I just leave you to suffer?” The man began to back away, laughing angrily. _

_ “No! Nonono! Please! I won’t- I won’t fail again please!” Tears begin to crawl down his cheeks, and he began to shiver horribly. “I… I won’t fail! No!”  _

Krogan awakes screaming, his wings fluffed out, and sweat drooling down him in rivers. He’s shivering uncontrollably, his eyes wide and glancing desperately around the room, in a blind panic. 

“Hey, hey!” Gentle hands are grasping onto his shoulders, patting them and rubbing circles into them.

Krogan’s eyes affix themselves onto the figure, and he screamed again. He yanked himself away from them, flinging himself to the floor with a rattle of chains and his own gasping because of the collar around his neck.

“Get-  _ away _ from me!” It’s only now that he realizes that the bit is, in fact, gone, and he is alone, apart from the blond young man, who’s simply staring at him evenly, cool and calm. 

Ingerman. 

Gritting his teeth, Krogan flared his wings so that he could right himself.

“Do you need anything?” Krogan’s gaze flickered nervously to the half open door, to Ingerman, who’s simply ignored his statement.

Krogan grit his teeth. 

“ _ No _ .” He snarled. “I’m  _ fine _ .” He glared away, at the cells next to him, at the walls blocking his escape. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Ingerman sounded nervous. “And, Astrid was the last one on guard for you, so I thought I should check that she hadn’t roughed you up too much.” 

“You don’t need to check on me.” Krogan’s gaze softened slightly, but he still bared his teeth when he spoke.

Blood still dribbled from his mouth from the bit that had been inside of it. His mouth hurt- in fact, it felt like he’d been repeatedly been stung by bees because of the swelling underneath his tongue.

“Do you want me to help your mouth?” Ingerman asked softly. “I have something you can chew on to numb it so it doesn’t hurt.” 

Krogan moved his head to gaze at him, narrowing his eyes into slits.

“I know you probably don’t trust me, but, I just want to help you.” Ingerman placed his hands out in a placating manner. 

“Why?” Krogan intoned. “Ever since I have known of your existence, I have been nothing but a threat. I have hunted you, I have hurt you, and yet you want to  _ help  _ me?” Krogan flinched after his statement. His mouth flared up with agony. 

His wings drooped, and he looked down at the floor, focusing on the whorls of the wood.

“Because you’re still human.” The young man stated softly. 

Krogan didn't look at him still, but he nodded. 

“It hurts,” he mumbled softly, growing quiet, as he swallowed down the extra saliva in his mouth. “Water would be nice too.”

Ingerman moved away, and Krogan heard the door close. Sighing, he opens his wings so that they are sprawled out over the floor. His eyes drifted shut momentarily. 

It isn’t long before the footsteps returned, and his eyes crawled back open with a small moan.

The door opened again, while Krogan slowly shifted his eyes to look at the door, blinking slowly. 

Ingerman sat down and placed a wooden cup to his lips. Internally, Krogan’s brain is ringing with anger. But, he knows it’s because he can’t be unchained or unbound. 

“Are you ready?” 

Krogan nodded slowly, placing his lips around the cup, so that the other man could tilt the cup up. 

The water was soothing to his throat and his wounded mouth as it crawled from the cup.

Water splashed down his chin, and by the time he was done, he was panting.

“Is that better?” 

Krogan nodded again, and he simply gazes at the blond with a small half-smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” he rasped. Ingerman simply nodded, as he pulled a strange, almost mint-shaped leaf from a pouch.

“Here.” He poked the leaf into his mouth. “That should help with the pain.”

A soft whine from behind Ingerman drew Krogan’s eyes to the Grockle, who had dragged a blanket into the room with its mouth.

“Good girl, Meatlug,” the young man turned to the dragon, and grabbed the blanket.

“I figured you might be a little cold.” He chuckled, as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. 

Krogan simply blinked. 

“If I could move these properly,” he gestured to his wings. “I might not need the blanket… mr….?” He paused. He felt awkward calling him by his last name.

“Fishlegs.” He smiled at him. “And, I kind of forget about those.”

Krogan folded his wings up, and he sighed softly, contentedly chewing on the leaf for the time being.


	4. Argument

Krogan and Fishlegs sat in silence for a while, with Krogan simply chewing on his leaf. His mouth went numb, and eventually, he was able to spit the leaf out. 

“Now that you’re done with that, would you mind if I looked at you wings?” Fishlegs asked softly, slightly nervous. “I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with me touching the-“

“Go ahead.” Krogan grunted, and he looked away. “Not like all of you  _ haven’t _ touched them already.” He rolled his eyes, while Fishlegs laughed.

“If it makes you feel better, I haven’t touched them. I don’t know about the others, but I most definitely haven’t.” Fishlegs moved closer, and Krogan stretched out his wing. 

Fishlegs ran his fingers along Krogan’s feathers, and he blinked slowly, curious.

“They’re very soft,” he mused, while Krogan twitched the other one open. “Can you spread them a little bit more?” 

Krogan spreads them so the tips are pointing straight to the ceiling. Fishlegs gave a hum.

“Can you use them?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Krogan asked softly. “Fly? No, I can’t.” He glanced out of the bars, and quickly folded his wings down.

“Someone is coming.” Krogan stated. Footsteps- the same, light, delicate ones of the blonde. 

Krogan’s wings fluffed up, and Fishlegs stood up. 

“Fishlegs!” Astrid poked her head around the corner, before she scowled at Krogan.

“Where’s his bit?” She asked, sounding slightly angry. 

“It was hurting him.” Fishlegs stated simply. “His mouth’s all swollen and bloody.”

Krogan simply glanced back and forth between the two, as Astrid scowled. 

“I spent a lot of gold on that and you’re just going to take it  _ off _ ?!” She yelled. Krogan flinched at the noise.

“Hey! Keep it down!” Fishlegs hissed. “He’s sensitive to noises!” 

“What are we yelling about?” A new voice pipes up, and another pair of feet thuds into the room. Krogan moaned softly in anger, hanging his head. His eyes glanced across the floor, as they dug into the floorboards.

Fishlegs stood up, and the blonde girl slammed her fists on the door to the cell.

“You don’t understand, Fishlegs! He’s a monster!” She yelled. Krogan blinked.

“Don’t I have any say in this?” He butted in. “I may be a prisoner but that doesn’t mean I should be treated worse than an animal!” 

Fishlegs looked back at him calmly, and then, he glared at at the blond.

“See, Astrid?” He started, only to get interrupted.

“He’s a monster, Fishlegs! How many times do I have to say that?” She yelled back. “Monsters don’t get treated with respect!” 

Krogan sighed loudly, wanting to rub at his face, only for his wings to flare out slightly, slapping against the sides of the cell quietly.

“If you cannot agree on what to do with him, then I will take over your jobs for you!” The yell made Krogan jump, and it wasn’t long before he heard the telltale footsteps of the Rider’s leader stalking into his cage.

Everyone in the room shut up, and it was so still that one could hear a pin drop. 

“Hiccup-“ Astrid started, only to be interrupted once more.

“Leave! Now!” 

“But Hiccup-“

“Fishlegs, he will be  _ fine _ .” The last statement is almost a sneer. Krogan closes his eyes, not wanting Hiccup to realize that he was partially listening to the argument.

Hiccup’s footsteps closed in on his cell, and Krogan whimpered.


	5. Hiccup

“Wake up!” A hand slammed into his cheek, and Krogan reels back away from Hiccup, wide-eyed panic all over his face. His wings spread slightly, and they began to shiver.

“ I will be in charge of you from now on, do you understand, Krogan?”

Krogan scowled.

“Why?” He asked. His mouth no longer hurt. “Do you want to berate me some more? Want to yell at me about being a monster?” Krogan’s wings flared slightly. 

Hiccup shook his head.

“Why do I need to tell you a truth you won’t believe?” Hiccup stated. “You’re  _ my _ prisoner now, Krogan.” 

Hiccup grasped Krogan’s shoulders, and then, the young man reeled his fist back, and punched him in the gut.

Krogan wheezed helplessly, his eyes fluttering, as he let out a gasped breath, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. 

Hiccup slammed his fist into Krogan’s gut again. Krogan let out another wheeze, squirming in his bindings. His wings flared out.

“Stop,” he wheezed. “Why- why are you hitting me?” Krogan panted, and Hiccup glared him in the eyes.

“After everything you’ve done, after all the dragons you have hurt, do you seriously think you aren’t  _ deserving _ of punishment?” Hiccup yelled, and Krogan flinched at the noise.

Krogan’s eyes crawled open, and a snarl began to pull at his lips. His fear drained from him, and he simply glared into Hiccup’s eyes. 

“Who’s fault is it that this war even started in the first place,  _ Haddock _ ?” Krogan hissed “Oh, wait,” he paused.

“That would be  _ you _ ,” Krogan hissed. “Do you know how man people you have  _ killed  _ in cold blood all because they are doing something  _ you _ don’t agree with?” Krogan intoned, raising his brows. His wings flared out slightly, and his eyes narrowed.

“Those men had wives and children to go home to.” He growled. Hiccup’s eyes widened minutely, and Krogan took this as an excuse to continue. “They were brothers. Sons. Husbands.  _ Fathers _ !” His voice increased in volume as he grew angrier and angrier.

“ _ HOW WOULD IT FEEL IF SOMEONE TOOK YOUR FATHER AWAY THE SAME WAY YOU TOOK AWAY THOSE KIDS’S FATHERS?! _ ” Hiccup backed away from him slightly, and he scowled deeply.

“You people are all the same, Krogan.” Hiccup hissed. “You hunt and kill innocent creatures that never deserved to have any of that done to them!” 

Krogan laughed loudly, his anger only fueling his boldness. 

“Do you seriously think, that for one moment, in any time or place that it would be okay to destroy someone’s livelihood?” Krogan hissed. “From what I hear, your tribe was no different than Viggo’s a few years ago.” He stated, twisting forwards in his chains, trying to get into Hiccup’s face.

“Krogan- what- we were  _ never _ like any of you monsters!” Hiccup yelled, throwing out his hand. “You kill dragons for  _ sport _ !”

“Why in the name of Thor would you be so hypocritical of people who are just like what you used to be? You were probably going to kill that Night Fury of yours, Haddock.” Krogan pointed out, before he cocked his head, spreading his wings. 

“Viggo’s-  _ our _ island doesn’t have good soil, Haddock. We cannot grow crops. We cannot farm. Our fishing waters are plagued by an infinite number of Scauldrons who eat all of our fish, and the water inland is infested with eels who have eaten all of the other remaining sources of food besides them.” Krogan spat. “We have no other means of supporting our tribe.” 

Krogan lifted his head, blinking slowly. 

“And me? I am a slave of a madman who would take over your pitiful little island within a heartbeat.” Krogan thrashed, folding his wings back up. 

“Not everything in the nine realms revolves around you and your tribe, Haddock,” he hissed. “Instead of focusing on dragon hunters who are simply trying to support their families, maybe you should focus on the men who want to enslave and murder other people.” 

Hiccup simply blinked at him, opening and closing his mouth quickly.

“You-“

“You killed Viggo’s brother in cold blood.” Krogan hissed. “Do you know how  _ upset _ he has been since Ryker died?” 

“And to think we tried to offer you peace.” Krogan turned his head away from Hiccup with a huff. “You’re  _ pitiful _ .” 

Hiccup glared at him, and then another fist slammed into his stomach. 

Krogan simply gasped, but he found himself smiling. Hiccup was only proving his point.

“Why are you smiling, Krogan?” Hiccup snapped, and Krogan simply looked up at him, gazing into his eyes calmly. 

Hiccup’s eyes glittered gently, their emerald green depths gleaming with fury. The young man then pulled on Krogan’s shirt, and, as it was weakened by the wings that folded out of his back, it easily tore away from his chest. 

Krogan gasped, his eyes widening- he was exposed- Hiccup could see all of his scars- touch his stomach, or worse, rip him open like a fish. 

Krogan’s anger dribbled from his chest, and he lowered his head submissively. 

The feeling of Hiccup’s eyes crawling across his scars made him want to vomit. His bravery, however strong it was, wasn’t going to get him any points. He began to wiggle weakly in his bindings.

Haddock chuckled, and he placed hand on Krogan’s chest, unaffected by Krogan’s futile struggling. 

“Not so tough now, are you?” He purred. “I’m sure I will have so much fun with that.” 

Hiccup ran his fingers across Krogan’s scars, humming to himself pleasantly.

“Punishment,” he mumbled. “All the things I can do for punishment.” 

Krogan froze up.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, innocently. He had to get himself out of this. Hitting was bad enough, but punishment was always,  _ always _ worse.

“You need to be punished for acting out, Krogan.” Hiccup mused. Krogan closed his eyes, as Hiccup’s fingers landed on his brand.

“Hmm, I might be able to do something with this,” the young man purred. Krogan’s gaze flickered open minutely, watching Hiccup walk back into the shadows, and came back carrying a large knife in his hands. 

Hiccup walked back, and began pressing the blade into the brand’s rippled, white flesh, and hummed at Krogan’s struggling. 

“Oh, calm down, Krogan. You’ll be just fine if you don’t move.” He huffed. “It will only cause you more pain.” 

The man screamed, despite the blade not even having been pushed into him. Fear was slamming into his gut, over and over again, as his wings began to shiver against his sides helplessly. 

The blade drew its first drops of blood, and Krogan screamed, wriggling uncontrollably. The writhing only drove the blade into making more unsteady and deeper cuts in his chest.

Krogan leaned forward, his screams mutilating into desperate, pained screeches. His struggles heightened, while Hiccup began moving the knife through the brand, cutting out the scarred flesh with a deadly accuracy.

Sweat began to drip into his eyes, and, despite his better judgement, Krogan squeezed his eyes closed, throwing his head back with another wail. He yanked his shoulder away, trying to make Hiccup let him go, but Hiccup simply gripped onto him tighter, shoving the knife deeper into his chest. 

After a while, Hiccup pulled the knife from Krogan’s flesh, and Krogan slumped forwards, panting heavily, eyes wide. His wings drooped to the ground, and now Hiccup was fingering other scars- like the ones that marked Krogan’s hips- his stomach- he had scars all over him- even one that was clearly from a lightning strike- that ran up his leg, curled around his hip, and then ended at the left side the small of his back- were all at risk of being recarved into him, just like his brand had been.

Hiccup dragged his knife along the lightning scar that poked out of the top of his pants, humming. 

“This one would be interesting, no?” He questioned. 

Krogan simply pants heavily, staring at the floor. 

“But, I have a better idea.” He stated, as he moved away from Krogan, humming to himself gently. 

Something rattled against the wood, and then, Hiccup returned, this time carrying something in his hands. Krogan’s eyes affixed themselves onto whatever the thing was, as he squirmed. 

Hiccup unfastened the buckle on the item, and then placed it around Krogan’s neck. The metal hoops around the item made Krogan freeze up in horror.

Hiccup moved back into the darkness, and he returned with a set of strange binders. Krogan’s wings flared out, and Krogan began to yell, wriggling wildly. 

The young man grabbed one of Krogan’s wings in his hands, and then roughly shoved it into the binder. 

“No!” Krogan yelled, his eyes beginning to well with tears. “No- no no no no!” The binder began to tighten around his wing, as Haddock adjusted it to hold and fold it down against his back. 

Krogan screamed again, and the same was done to his other wing.

“Stop your yelling,” Hiccup snapped, and Krogan’s next scream is cut off sharply by Hiccup’s metal foot slamming into his gut. 

Tears began to freely crawl down his face, and he doubled over, whining loudly.

“No,” he wheezed. “Please?” He squeezed his eyes closed, desperately trying to make the pain stop. 

Hiccup slams the door behind him, and Krogan begins to cry loudly, tears streaking down his cheeks.


	6. Alone

Krogan’s eyes were closed, It was cold. His wings twitched in their bonds, desperate to wrap around him to keep him warm. He was sleeping, but he was obviously uncomfortable. 

_ “You don’t need to cry,” the auburn-haired young man purred. “They’re beautiful!” Hiccup ran his fingers around the wounds he’d whipped into Krogan’s back, mostly collected around the small of it, and his hips and butt.  _

_ Krogan whimpered softly, feeling Hiccup’s finger clutch at his thigh.  _

_ “No one is coming for you, Krogan.” Hiccup’s voice mutilated into Viggo’s, as a cruel cackle rippled across his ears. _

_ “Viggo, please help me!” Krogan cried. “I love you! More than anything else in the nine realms.” He whispered the last part, tears streaking down his cheeks.  _

_ “Well then maybe you should have thought about your love for me before you got yourself captured, moron!” Viggo’s in front of him now, and that’s when the fist landed in his stomach.  _

_ Krogan wheezed, tears crawling from his eyes. _

_ “Stop!” He yelled. “Please stop it!” He began to cry louder, snot sliding from his nose.  _

_ Viggo smacked Krogan in the face, and then there were fingernails digging into his eyes, making them bleed.  _

_ Krogan could do nothing but scream. _

Krogan awoke with a scream being ripped from his sore, bruised throat. His eyes opened, glancing around the darkness of his cell with a whimper. His wings twitched against his back, sending tingles running down his spine. 

Krogan began to thrash, yanking on his bindings, screaming and crying, with tears crawling down his face. The sound of the thunderstorm raging outside muffled all of his noise.

The ropes around his arms creaked, while he began to gag himself on the chain collar around his throat.

He didn’t stop until he was once again seeing spots dancing in his eyes. 


	7. Melody

Krogan’s eyes water. The scent of rain stung in his nose, despite the fact that the storm had been gone for hours now. His wings were aching to stretch out and free themselves. Exhausted. 

He was exhausted. 

Krogan hummed to himself, rocking back and forth in his bindings as best as he possibly could. 

The dream was still haunting him.

‘ _ Viggo hates me, _ ’ he thought, shaking his head. ‘ _ Everyone hates me no matter what I do! No one will ever love me and I don’t deserve it if they do, _ ’ Krogan’s thoughts began to spiral, but he doesn’t care.

No one does.

Krogan’s eyes slipped closed, a dull smile curling at his lips.

He continued to hum to himself quietly, tears streaking down his cheeks. Explosions rattle the air outside, but now, Krogan doesn’t care. He was too busy humming. He had to ignore the sounds around him. 

“Where’s Krogan?!” The voice sends tremors dancing down his spine, but he doesn’t respond.

“ _ KROGAN _ !” Boots rush towards him, and a door is being kicked open. He never opens his eyes to see who it is in front of him. 

A gentle hand cupped his face, and Krogan stopped humming when a pair of lips pressed against his own. The man’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked quickly.

It was Viggo.

Viggo pulled away, wrapping him in a hug. 

Then he stands up, and moves behind him, removing the bindings tying his arms together. 

Krogan blinked slowly.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“We’re going home,” Viggo stated, coming to his side to help him walk. “I will get those other bindings off on the ship.” 

Viggo’s warm hands were gentle in removing the bindings on his wings. The leather and buckles clank and rustle, as they are dropped to the floor with a clatter. 

“Oh they’re  _ beautiful _ ,” Viggo crooned, and Krogan turned his head slightly to gaze at him. His wings were a tangled mess from not having been combed after having come out of his back however long ago, and the feathers were dull in the last rays of sunlight streaming in through the window behind them. 

Krogan huffed. 

“They’re worthless,” he stated, folding his wings tightly against his back. “I can’t fly with them.” 

Viggo ran his hand through the tangled feathers, humming inquisitively. 

“No, you could fly.” He stated. “You just need to learn.” 


End file.
